


My Love Is There For You Any Time of Day

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A day in the lives of George and Ringo





	My Love Is There For You Any Time of Day

It's a warm sunny afternoon and the grounds of Friar Park are bursting with life. A man in his late thirties is crouched down, humming a tune under his breath while he pats the uneven ground. Next to him is a shorter man whose familiar striking blue eyes are hidden under a new Didion hardback shielding his face from the sun, and soft snores are heard beneath it. 

This is their life now, removed from the constant chaos at the height of their fame and downfall, far away from the prying eyes of unwelcome people analyzing them down to their very core like a promising lab experiment.

Friar Park provides them a brief respite from their status. This is where they're free to be the raw version of themselves, where they're not revered like gods. They're just George and Ringo, appreciating the closest that they could get to living the civilian life. 

George spends his mornings tending to the garden. When not tending to the sprawling garden of Friar Park, he is often found on the coolest spot, meditating. When Ringo comes out of the mansion, he'll sit close - quiet, but not quite like George, sometimes he’ll fall asleep and would find George reading beside him when he wakes up. When they're up for it, they spend their afternoon recording songs. When a particular session is good they'd find themselves recording well into the next morning - sheer stubbornness being the only thing that keeps them standing. 

Ringo, on the other hand, spends his time in the massive library that he is inclined to say is theirs. George will take his ukulele and muck about on the chords that come to his mind while Ringo reads. 

This is their lives now, and however brief the respite might be, at the end of the day they find themselves in the comfort of each other's arms, relearning things they've forgotten during the time they've spent apart and discovering new things together as each other's constant.

**Author's Note:**

> I quite like the idea of them living in peace together...this happened. I'm working out on my writing skills, if I ever post more of these two, expect stuff to change, apologies in advance! Beta'd by the lovely Smittyjaws!


End file.
